Ashe/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Ashe VU Screenshots.jpg|Aktualizacja wizualna skórek Ashe Ashe Heartseeker Screenshots.jpg|Łamaczka Serc Ashe Ashe and Warwick Marauder Screenshots.jpg|Ashe Maruderka Ashe GU Screenshots.png|Aktualizacja rozgrywki Ashe Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Ezreala i Guinsoo. *Jej głosu w polskiej wersji językowej użycza Barbara Kałużna, która dubbingowała także , i dawniej . *Jest protagonistką w czasie tutorialu na mapie Howling Abyss. **Jest także dostępna obok i w czasie tutorialu na mapie Summoner's Rift. * jest pierwszą bohaterką, której zaktualizowano model oraz splash arty. *Jest jedyną bohaterką, która w czasie zmieniania ról pod koniec 3. sezonu została sklasyfikowana jako strzelec wyborowy oraz wsparcie. * jest także jedyną bohaterką, która ma dokładnie 100% skalania od obrażeń ataku i mocy umiejętności do jej zdolności – i . * była jedną z kilku bohaterów wybranych przez Ionię do meczu między Ionią a Noxus i została wybrana do potyczki. *Jej taniec ma odniesienie do tańca Alizée – J'en Ai Marre! i porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. * została prawdopodobnie stworzona i zainspirowana na podstawie kilku bohaterów z gry DOTA **Jej wygląd i ekwipunek jest zbliżony do Traxexa. Oboje mają umiejętność, w której do ataku używają lodowych strzał, spowalniając swój cel. **Jej jest bardzo podobna do zdolności Święta Strzała Mirany z jedyną różnicą wynikającą z zasięgu zdolności. *W rosyjskiej wersji klienta zajmuje przedostatnie miejsce w ułożeniu alfabetycznym bohaterów ze względu na cyrylicę (Эш). *Łuk należał do jej starożytnej królowej Freljordu – Avarosy. *Jest pewne drugorzędne zadanie pomiędzy trzema freljordzkimi przywódcami – , i znana jako "Bitwa o Freljord". Zadanie zostanie zakończone, kiedy jedna przywódczyni pokona drugą np. kiedy pokona . *Była pierwszym bohaterem dostępnym w darmowej rotacji. Razem z nią byli tam: , , , , , , , i . *Jedną z jej strzał można zobaczyć wbitą w jabłko w filmie promującym League of Legends na komputery Mac. Również jej łuk można dostrzec w późniejszej części filmu. * i Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca z Final Fantasy XII dzielą podobne imię, obie były księżniczkami, które stały się później królowymi, używają broni dystansowych (Ashelia używa ręcznych bomb w drugiej części Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) i na obie kiedyś polowano oraz próbowano odsunąć je od bycia liderem swojego ludu. * jest pierwszym i jak dotąd jedynym bohaterem, który posiada nie będącą superumiejętnością zdolność o globalnym zasięgu ( ), jak również jedyna ma dwie globalne umiejętności. ( i mają potencjalnie globalny zasięg, jednakże jest to bardzo sytuacyjne i dość trudne do wykonania). * jest obecnie jednym z dwóch bohaterów (wraz z ), którzy są oznaczeni zarówno jako strzelcy wyborowi, jak i postaci wsparcia. * , i są jedynymi bohaterami w grze będącymi łucznikami. * jest oburęczna, gdyż na jej czterech portretach trzyma łuk w lewej dłoni, a na pozostałych trzech w prawej. *Chińska wersja jej jest tłem dla ofensywnego drzewka specjalizacji. Cytaty *Jej jeden z żartów: "Nie, naprawdę. Postaw to jabłko na swojej głowie..." ma nawiązanie do Wilhelma Tella i jego strzału do jabłka. *Prowokacja dla : "A więc, które z was jest świnią?" jest nawiązaniem do filmu Rammus Taunts Everyone AGAIN. Skórki * **Nawiązuje do historii Freljordu. * **Ma bliskie nawiązanie do Robin Hooda. * **Nawiązuje do plemienia Piktów. **Jej pozycja na portrecie bardzo silnie nawiązuje do Ginewry z filmu Król Artur z 2004 roku. **Temat "Leśny" dzieli wraz z i . * **Ma nawiązanie do historii Freljordu i wydawanego dawniej Dziennika Sprawiedliwości (Journal of Justice). **'Rakelstake', stolica Freljordu i plemienia Avarosan, jest widoczne w tle jej portretu. **Ten temat dzieli wraz z . Obie te skórki przedstawiają ich jako władców Freljordu. * **Nawiązuje do Amethis – nimfy ze mitologii greckiej, która została zamieniona w kamień szlachetny – ametyst. **Ametyst jest fioletową odmianą kwarcu, często używanego w biżuterii. ***Jest również znany jako medytacyjny i uspokajający kamień, który pomaga emocjonalnym, duchowym i fizycznym płaszczyznom zapewnić wyciszenie, równowagę, cierpliwość i pokój. To idealnie współgra z podejściem i celami względem Freljordu. **Styl fryzury na tej skórce przypomina Angelę Blanc z anime/mangi Czarny Lokaj (Kuroshitsuji). Przypadkowo męskim odpowiednikiem imienia Angeli jest Ash i obie postaci mają oczy koloru ametystu. Prawdopodobnie jest to jednak zbyt spekulacyjne odniesienie. * **Została wydana z okazji Walentynek. **Dzieli ten temat wraz z , i . **Tło przypomina labirynt z Alicji w Krainie Czarów. **W tle można zauważyć zauroczonego . ** jest zaklasyfikowana jako "Pozostałe", kiedy skórki bohaterów w sklepie są filtrowane przez bohaterów. * **Dzieli temat z , oraz . **Jej zbroja przypomina daedryczny pancerz z serii gier wideo The Elder Scrolls. **Przypomina również Sowę z herbu Magokratów na Summoner's Rift. * **Jej kaptur można zdejmować, podobnie jak jest to w skórce . **Zamiast klasycznego ptaka pod swoim posiada drona. **Jest drugą legendarną skórką z klasy strzelec. **W tle można dostrzec . **'Avarosa' w tym skinie to nazwa jej oprogramowania. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , i , Relacje * jest bliską przyjaciółką i . **Kiedy została królową, osobiście mianowała na freljordzkiego emisariusza Ligi. *Wyszła za mąż za nie ze względu na romans, a politykę. Nawet kiedy odniesienia do ich relacji zostały usunięte w patchu 3.6 (wraz z wydarzeniem fabularnym związanym z Freljordem, w czasie którego odświeżono główne historie wielu bohaterów), ten sojusz wciąż istnieje. **Bazując na Fleshling Compatibility Services , ona i są uważani za dobraną parę. **Relacja między nią a poza grą ma prawdopodobnie prywatny związek z dyrektorem Riotu, ponieważ Marc Merrill, który posiada nick Tryndamere, ma żonę o imieniu Ashley. *Władcy Freljordu podpisali pakt biznesowy z dotyczący wynajmu avarosańskiego lodowca. **On również, jak widać, rozwiązał problem zjednoczenia pomniejszego plemienia z plemieniem Avarosan poprzez poczęstowanie ich trunkiem. * jest przeciwniczką z , która odrzuca akceptację jako królowej Freljordu. ** jest daleką krewną , ponieważ ich przodkinie były legendarnymi Trzema Siostrami: Avarosa -> i Serylda -> . * jest w sojuszu z , lecz nie ma pojęcia, że to ona jest Wiedźmą Lodu. ** jest jej starożytną przodkinią, gdyż miała dwie siostry o imionach Avarosa i Serylda. * jest sprzymierzony z i Avarosanami, choć niewiele wiadomo o ich osobistej relacji. *Według Wędrówki do Freljordu , lubi co jest rzadkością. Spotkali królową Freljordu w czasie zwiadowczej wyprawy w ich kraju. *Wypowiedź Lyte'a: "You bear a striking resemblance to Avarosa!" (Uderzająco przypominasz Avarosę) sugeruje, że jest jej bezpośrednim potomkiem. **Jest to dodatkowo wspierane przez fakt, że została poprowadzona do grobowca Avarosy przez wielkiego sokoła, gdzie znalazła łuk z prawdziwego lodu, który obecnie używa w swej walce o zjednoczenie Freljordu. Filmy left left cs:Ashe/Galerie de:Ashe/Skins & Trivia en:Ashe/Skins es:Ashe/SkinsTrivia fr:Ashe/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Эш/SkinsTrivia sk:Ashe/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów